Merah Putih-mu Indah Sekali
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Baru satu hari tiba di negara ini, Natsu sudah dibuat tercengang-cengang. "Merah Putih-mu indah sekali." [Untuk Event Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia]


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail One Shot Fanfiction

Merah Putih-mu Indah Sekali

By Nnatsuki

Untuk Event Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Japanese!Natsu, Indonesian!OC.

.

From: Natsu Dragneel

To: Lucy Heartfilia

Sent: 08/16 02:13

Subject: _I'm coming to Indonesia!_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, Luce? Selalu sehat dan ceria, syukurlah. Sebelumnya, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu jemu menungguku membalas_ e-mail _-mu. Jangan menyalahkanku (walau memang aku juga salah, sih)._

 _Jadi… rencana indahku untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas dengan berguling-guling di kamar telah dibatalkan. Dua hari yang lalu, ayah menyuruhku berkemas dan memberikan tiket pesawat untuk berlibur seminggu ke Indonesia. Keren, bukan? Jadilah aku menggobrak-abrik kamar dan bersiap-siap._

 _Ayah bilang, aku diundang oleh teman baiknya yang merupakan orang Indonesia. Temannya, M. Aditya Naufal-san, adalah seorang insinyur mesin yang pernah bertetangga dengan orang tuaku saat beliau masih tinggal di Jepang. Istrinya. Rahma Dewi Damayanti–san, adalah seorang guru TK. Sebelum menikah, beliau pernah tinggal di Jepang selama tujuh tahun. Artinya, aku tak perlu mempersoalkan masalah komunikasi,_ yeah!

 _Jujur, aku lumayan kaget. Meskipun satu benua, negara itu termasuk jauh_ _―_ _enam jam perjalanan dengan pesawat_ _―ditambah aku sendiri tidak mengenal keluarga itu dengan baik, meskipun ibu bilang aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka waktu masih bayi. Untunglah mereka punya seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan kita. Dari cerita orang tuaku, mereka suami istri yang menyenangkan._

 _Sekarang, ayo kita sebutkan hal-hal yang "nomor satu" di Indonesia! Pesona alam (Bali pasti adalah kata yang pertama muncul, bukan? Sayang aku akan menginap di Jakarta. Pasti berselancar di sana mengasyikan), budaya (hal yang terpikir olehku adalah wayang. Kira-kira aku bisa menontonnya tidak?) musik (aku baru saja menonton pertunjukan gamelan di_ youtube _, sepertinya menarik!), dan MAKANAN (Jangan tertawa, Luce!)! Aku datang di firdaus yang tepat! Asam, manis, pahit, asin, atau_ umami _? Lengkap! Ayo, ayo kita sebutkan! Aku baru saja mencari datanya di internet. Ada yang namanya rendang. Ketika daging sapi dan rasa pedas beradu, kenikmatan adalah hasilnya! Ada yang namanya sate. Lagi-lagi daging! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar mencoba mereka semua! Dan juga, Luce, yang membuatku panas-dingin selama menulis ini adalah cerita tentang pengalaman seorang turis Jepang yang sudah khatam dengan Indonesia. Dia bilang, ada makanan pedas milik Indonesia yang sanggup menandingi wasabi! Kau dengar, Luce!? Wasabi yang pernah membuatmu menangis semalaman karena pedasnya! Nama makanan itu ayam betutu, dari Bali! Aku harap ada restoran yang menyediakan makanan menakjubkan ini di Jakarta!_

 _Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk mengetik sampai tidak sadar waktu keberangkatan pesawat sudah sangat dekat. Bagaimana dengan Inggris? Pulang ke kampung halaman pasti menyenangkan, bukan, Luce? Salam untuk orang tuamu._

 _Stay beautiful, Babe,_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

"Selamat datang di bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Waktu setempat adalah pukul 7.39 Waktu Indonesia Barat. Suhu pada kota sekitar adalah 33°C. Tetaplah menggunakan sabuk pengaman Anda hingga pesawat telah berhenti secara sempurna. Terima kasih telah memilih kami sebagai layanan penerbangan Anda. Sampai jumpa dan selamat melanjutkan aktivitas Anda."

* * *

Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Bahuku bergidik kaku. Leherku pegal dan agak susah digerakkan. Enam jam, terikat di kursi yang cukup nyaman tapi hanya berlaku 30 menit setelah menggunakannya. Benar-benar perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Padahal hanya pergi ke bagian tenggara benua Asia. Padahal kerjaku selama perjalanan hanya tidur, makan, minum, dan ke toilet.

Mataku menangkap sekelebat bayangan koper kecil berwarna hitam mendekat ke arah tempatku berdiri. Kuangkat koper tersebut dan langsung menyeretnya. _Jet lag_ membuatku begitu pusing melihat puluhan koper dan _travelling_ _bag_ berputar-putar dalam kecepatan konstan. Aku mengikuti segelintir arus manusia yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang kedatangan. Di luar gerbang, banyak sekali orang-orang berkulit sawo matang berjejalan. Begitu penuh suka-duka ketika menyambut keluarga dan teman mereka. Refleks, aku tersenyum kecil melihat seorang ayah tengah menimang-nimang putri kecilnya. Negeri ini memang memiliki atmosfer yang hangat.

Dengan berjalan agak lambat, aku jadi menyadari banyaknya pasangan netra yang terpusat ke arahku. Beberapa pemiliknya saling berbisik ke pemilik lain sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang. Apa karena aku orang Jepang? Bukan rasanya. Mereka sedang berpikir keras akan masalah rambut merah mudaku.

Mataku menyapu satu-satunya kertas-kertas yang sengaja diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Kertas yang bertuliskan sejumlah nama. Nama orang Indonesia maupun nama orang barat. Dan di pinggir kiri kerumunan, tempat yang lumayan sepi, di sana aku menemukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nama panjangku dalam tulisan jepang.

Aku bergegas mencari orang yang memegang kertas. Lumayan sulit karena suasana bandara ini ramainya luar biasa. Sampai juga aku menemukan seorang pemuda yang sebaya denganku-lah yang memegang kertas tersebut. Dia tinggi sekali, sekitar lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dariku. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang bertubuh pendek dan agak gendut.

"Kamu pasti Natsu-kun, bukan?" wajah paruh baya yang berhias dengan kumis tebal dan janggut panjang yang sekilas begitu jutek menjadi sangat ramah dan supel. Dia tersenyum lebar-lebar sambil melambai ke arahku.

"Putra kecilnya Igneel sudah besar rupanya! Sudah mau jadi dokter lagi, seperti ibunya! Semoga kamu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kuliahmu, nak." Pria yang aku yakin sekali adalah M. Aditya Naufal –san itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang lincah dan sama sekali tidak ada kegugupan. Kentara sekali pria ini sudah sangat cakap dengan bahasa Jepang.

Aku sedikit malu ketika disinggung-singgung masalah kuliahku, "Terima kasih atas doanya, Aditya-san. Dan juga, terima kasih sudah mengundang saya kemari," aku membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

Pria ini tertawa-tawa sembari menepuk pelan bahuku, "Jangan begitulah, nak! Panggil saja aku Paman Adit! Aku senang sekali kamu mau repot-repot datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke Indonesia! Ayo, ayo! Kuperkenalkan dengan putraku." Dia mengerling ke arah pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu berkulit gelap. Wajahnya se- _jutek_ ayahnya, namun melihat senyum lebar dan sebuah lesung pipi di pipi kirinya membuatku yakin dirinya sama menyenangkannya dengan ayahnya.

"Salam kenal, Natsu. Namaku M. Raditia Putra. Panggil saja Adi." Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang begitu fasih. aku menjabat tangannya dengan riang. Wajahnya yang agak bulat seperti ayahnya tetap memasang senyum. Tapi aku bisa menangkap roman keheranan yang tersembunyi.

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Ayahnya turut tertawa lebar, "Kamu pasti bingung dengan Natsu-kun ini, bukan? Natsu-kun memang orang Jepang, tapi tidak mirip seperti orang Jepang karena ayahnya orang Brazil. Makanya itu nama keluarganya tidak seperti nama orang Jepang kebanyakan." Paman Adit menjelaskan dengan bahasa Inggris. Adi seketika terkejut dan terbelalak ke arahku. Dia tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Pantas saja! Kamu terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran orang Jepang, tidak seperti teman-teman satu kampusku yang orang Jepang," Adi melemparkan senyum kecil.

Paman Adit menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan Adi, "Ayo kita segera pulang! Perjalanan pesawat memang tidak terlalu mengenakan. Paspormu sudah disimpan baik-baik, Natsu-kun?" aku segera menganggukkan kepala, "bagus, bagus!" dia memimpin perjalanan di depan. Aku dan Adi di belakangnya mengekorinya. Tidak terlalu jauh kami berjalan sampai bertemu sapa dengan mobil Paman Adit.

Aku duduk di kursi belakang, di bagian tegah. Adi duduk di samping Paman Adit yang mengemudikan mobil. Tak ada percakapan karena Paman Adit sibuk mengomel dalam bahasa Indonesia. Aku rasa beliau tengah kesal karena keadaan yang cukup macet.

"Jakarta ini kota yang macet sekali, Natsu-kun!" Paman Adit berseru keras. Kami tengah menunggu giliran untuk membayar karcis parkir.

Aku meringis mendengarnya. Tidak seperti Jepang, lalu lintas Indonesia lumayan ruwet. Jalan tol yang dimasuki mobil ini saja sudah bertemu dengan ratusan mobil lainnya.

"Pasti sulit sekali saat jam masuk kantor, Paman," aku berkomentar dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Sangat! Luar biasa macetnya! Adi saja kusuruh menggunakan kereta api saja dari pada dia terlambat masuk kuliah," Paman Adit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untung saja kampusku memiliki stasiun khusus, jadilah tidak akan terlalu sulit. Bagaimana denganmu, Natsu? Kereta api Jepang pastinya luar biasa cepat," Adi bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Kereta api di Jepang memang cepat, karena itu banyak warga yang lebih memilih menggunakan kereta api. Sedikit sekali orang yang menggunakan mobil di sana, jika dibandingkan dengan pengguna jasa kereta api. Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil di dekat kampus, jadilah tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan kereta api atau bis." Aku menjawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris pula. Nampaknya Adi memang tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Itulah salah satu alasan aku suka dengan Jepang. Bebas macet!" kami berdua tertawa mendengar penuturan Paman Adit.

"Tapi apa boleh buat. Lagian sebentar lagi akan dibangun MRT di Jakarta, kerja sama dengan Jepang. Semoga saja macetnya bisa teratasi dengan ini…." Paman Adit merendahkan suaranya ketika mobil sedang mengantri untuk memasuki pintu tol. Paman Adit mengambil dompet dan mencabut sebuah kartu, agaknya mirip dengan kartu kredit.

"Omong-omong, Natsu. Ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi selama di sini?" Pertanyaan Adi membuat segelintir lampu warna-warni bercahaya di kepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau tempat, aku serahkan padamu saja, Adi. Aku lebih tertarik dengan wisata kuliner di sini," ungkapku sejujurnya.

Paman Adit memukul setirnya dengan bersemangat, "Nah! Soal itu, kami di sini ahlinya! Igneel sudah menitip pesan untuk membawamu ke restoran khas Bali yang pernah kuperkenalkan padanya! Besok sebaiknya kamu bersama Adi pergi menggelilingi Jakarta, mumpung Adi masih libur. Tapi untuk hari ini, maaf Natsu-kun. Kami belum bisa mengajakmu wisata."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku cepat-cepat, "Kalau Paman sedang sibuk, tidak apa-apa. Paman tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, kok."

Adi melemparkan cengiran ramahnya kepadaku lewat kaca spion, "Terima kasih, Natsu. Papa memang tidak mau kami pergi kemana-mana untuk hari ini."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Apa… hari ini adalah hari yang penting…?"

Paman Adit tersenyum. Untuk ukuran orang berwajah menjemukan sepertinya, senyumnya begitu halus dan lembut. Matanya yang hitam seperti sayap kumbang berkilat bangga.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa penting, Natsu-kun. Hari inilah masyarakat Indonesia mendapatkan kemerdekaannya."

Mobil berbelok lumayan tajam ke arah kiri, sepertinya mulai memasuki kawasan perkotaan. Mata memantulkan bendera berwarna merah putih yang menjulang tinggi di depan gedung dan rumah. Bendera-bendera itu begitu penuh kharisma―seolah berkata, "Inilah aku. Jangan coba-coba menurunkanku jika tidak mau ditusuk dalam-dalam"

-XXXOOOXXX-

Rumah keluarga Paman Adit adalah rumah yang nyaman dan minimalis. Sebuah tempat parkir untuk mobil. Di samping kanan parkir mobil, ada sebuah taman kecil dengan rumput imitasi yang menjadi tempat tujuh buah pot bunga kamboja jepang disusun rapi. Di samping kanan tempat parkir, ada sebuah lahan kecil yang dipergunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan pembersih mobil, helm, dan sebuah motor. Pastilah motor milik Adi.

"Papa! Papa sudah pulang!" Kalimat yang disebutkan dengan bahasa Indonesia itu diserukan oleh seorang anak perempuan. Anak perempuan yang tingginya sepinggangku, berwajah lugu dan berkulit sangat putih. Jika aku tidak melihat bentuk matanya, aku pasti mengira dia keturunan Asia Timur. Rambutnya hitam lurus dan berkibar kemana-mana ketika dia berlari-lari ke arah Paman Adit. Begitu mata mungilnya mendapati keberadaanku yang baru mengambil koper, dia mematung di tempat. Matanya kentara sekali sedang menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir, siapa orang asing yang mendatangi rumahnya?

"Adek, disapa dong kakaknya!" aku mendongak. Seorang wanita muncul dari pintu rumah. Anak perempuan itu segera mendatangi wanita yang pastilah adalah ibunya, Rahma Dewi Damayanti-san. Aku tak terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati wajah ayu sang ibu yang berkulit sangat putih. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan ramping bak model, di sanalah Adi mendapatkan tubuh jangkungnya. Matanya hitam yang begitu lembut namun tersirat sifat tegas seorang guru memandangku.

"Rasanya baru kemarin bertemu Natsu-kun. Waktu itu kamu masih belum bisa berjalan, sekarang sudah sebesar ini." Bahasa Jepangnya sangat bagus. Suaranya begitu lembut dan santun, wajar saja putrinya bisa semanis ini.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas undangannya. Dia (yang akan kupanggil dengan Bibi Rahma) tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganku. Sedikit perbincangan dengan bahasa Jepang mengenai kabar orang tuaku sampai putri kecilnya memotong pembicaraan kami dengan menarik-narik baju ibunya.

"Adek jangan gitu, dong. Sapa kakaknya, _tuh_!" Adi yang muncul dari belakangku berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia, sepertinya tengah menegur adiknya.

"Adikku ini malunya luar biasa, Natsu. Tapi kalau sudah kenal baik, cerewetnya bukan main!" aku tertawa mendengar ulasan Adi.

Bibi Rahma dengan sengaja menghadapkan putri kecilnya di depanku. Aku berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat, antara malu dan takut denganku. Anak manis ini mirip sekali dengan kekasihku, Lucy―tipe perempuan yang ekspresinya mudah ditebak.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Natsu. Namamu siapa?" aku bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris. Dia mendorong kepalanya ke belakang, tersentak dengan begitu kentara. Pipinya yang gembul berwarna kemerah-merahan seperti tomat.

"Ma-Maya… Maya Azzahra Putri." Dia menjawabnya dengan agak malu-malu, namun mantap. Aku tersenyum, dia pasti anak perempuan yang pandai sekali. "Maya? Maya-chan?" aku meminta persetujuannya. Dia mengangguk cepat, sepertinya lumayan suka dengan penambahan sufiks di namanya.

" _Tuh_ , Adek bisa, 'kan?" Bibi Rahma memuji Maya-chan dengan bahasa Indonesia sembari mengelus kepala putrinya.

"Natsu-kun sudah makan belum?" Pertanyaan paling agung dipertanyakan. Tak sudi berbohong, aku menyatakan siap sekali untuk mencicipi masakannya. Paman Adit yang baru saja muncul dari mobil tertawa keras mendengarnya dan langsung menarikku mengikuti istrinya.

Astaga! Dari baunya saja sudah selezat ini! Apa lagi rasanya!?

"Ini namanya nasi goreng, Natsu-kun. Kalau mau tambah, jangan malu-malu, ya." Bibi Rahma berkata sembari menyiapkan makanan agung bernama nasi goreng (nasi, digoreng? Wow…).

Mataku terbelalak mendapati sepiring besar nasi berwarna kecokelatan yang dilengkapi telur mata sapi dengan potongan ayam dan sosis kecil-kecil. Ada beberapa makanan kecil yang agak berminyak, wujudnya lumayan tipis, dan warnanya lebih mengarah ke oranye (Adi bilang namanya kerupuk, lucu sekali!).

Aku makan tanpa diganggu oleh percakapan ringan. Paman Adit menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan Adi yang duduk di sebelahnya, di ruang televisi. Kebetulan aku bisa melihat mereka karena ruang makan dan ruang televisi tidak dibatasi dinding dan berseberangan. Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa Indonesia sembari menonton televisi. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering. Ibuku menelepon. Astaga, aku lupa mengabarinya.

Setelah meminta izin pada Paman Adit, aku pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk menjawab panggilannya. Kuberikan beribu maaf untuk ibuku yang langsung mengomeliku dengan seribu satu kalimat. Sekitar empat kali beliau mengulangi pesan untuk berterima kasih kepada keluarga Paman Adit.

Selama berbicara dengan Ibu, ruang televisi yang tengah menyuarakan berita dalam bahasa Indonesia mendadak berubah menjadi suara sekolompok orang bernyanyi dengan hikmat. Tiba-tiba pula ruang tersebut sunyi senyap. Penasaran, aku mengintipnya sembari mendengarkan nasihat ibuku.

Kulihat keluarga Paman Adit tengah berdiri di depan televisi dengan posisi hormat. Maya-chan di posisi terdepan depan, mendahului orang tua dan kakaknya. Aku sempat melihat sekelebat objek yang mereka perhatikan dengan seksama. Penaikan bendera Indonesia oleh pasukan pengibar yang cukup banyak di sebuah lapangan yang luas.

Aku terpaku. Saat itu kata-kata ibuku tersamarkan oleh wajah serius Paman Adit. Wajah yang pastinya akan menjadi orang pertama yang marah jika bendera yang tengah dinaikkan itu dipaksa turun.

-XXXOOOXXX-

"Maaf ya, Natsu. Maya seenaknya saja mengajakmu…." ucap Adi sambil meringis.

Aku mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak apa, kok. Aku senang Maya-chan mau mengajakku," ungkapku jujur.

Aku berniat untuk pergi istirahat, jika saja Maya-chan tidak merengek ingin aku ikut bersamanya dan Adi. Paman Adit dan Bibi Rahma tidak menyetujui. Tapi aku menyanggupinya. Mungkin karena aku juga punya adik perempuan, aku langsung saja menyanggupinya.

Maya-chan berjalan dengan begitu gembira dan begitu bersemangat, mungkin akan lebih bersemangat jika Adi tidak menggenggam tangan mungilnya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan tanganku tengah memegang sebuah bunga mungil berwarna putih bersih. Maya-chan yang memberikannya padaku. Adi bilang, namanya bunga melati. _Sakura_ -nya Indonesia, katanya sambil tertawa. Bentuknya tidak secantik _sakura_ , tapi harum sekali. Sudah lama kubawaku bersamaku, tapi baunya masih tercium jelas.

Adi bilang, kami akan menemani Maya-chan untuk lomba memperingati ulang tahun Indonesia. Lomba yang sudah menjadi tradisi. Kutanya padanya, seperti apa lombanya nanti. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata dengan jawaban singkat.

"Sederhana. Tapi selalu bisa memacu adrenalin," Jadilah aku dibuat penasaran dan harus menunggu sampai kami tiba di tempat tujuan.

Mendengar sorak-sorai di sebuah tempat ketika kami melewati jalan yang ditumbuhi pohon petai cina, aku yakin kami sudah dekat. Suasana tempat yang rupanya adalah lapangan sepak bola itu memang seperti suasana lomba―gaduh dan penuh semangat. Kebanyakan pesertanya anak-anak seusia Maya-chan.

Aku menunggu bersama Maya-chan di pinggir lapangan. Adi pergi mendaftar ke sebuah tenda berwarna merah dan putih. Sembari bercanda dengan Maya-chan (anak ini memang sangat manis), aku memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar. Di sebelah tenda, ada beberapa kardus yang menyimpan beberapa barang yang menurutku asing untuk dipergunakan sebagai alat lomba. Contohnya karung goni dan benda bundar yang berbentuk ikal-ikal. Kuperhatikan lagi baik-baik lapangan. Lomba dengan karung belum terlihat. Tapi rupanya benda bundar tersebut adalah makanan. Peserta lomba memakan benda yang disengaja digantung tersebut dengan mencoba meraupnya dengan mulut. Maya-chan tertawa-tawa menonton perlombaan yang aneh di mataku.

Adi tiba dan memberikan sebuah _name tag_ kepada Maya-chan. Setelah mengalungkan _name tag_ ke leher, Maya-chan melesat pergi ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Adi―satu-satunya lahan kosong di lapangan yang sudah siap sebuah lintasan berbentuk 70 dan beberapa karung goni di ujungnya.

"Lomba apa itu?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Lomba balap karung," Adi terkekeh saat aku melemparinya pandangan heran."aku serius. Balapan dengan karung. Untuk menang, kau harus membalap lawanmu dengan melompat-lompat sambil menjaga keseimbangan. Kelihatannya gampang, tapi sekali kau jatuh kau pasti akan menangis." lomba sudah dimulai. Maya-chan terlihat berapi-api dan melompat dengan lincah. Benar kata Adi, belum satu menit lomba dimulai, tangisan anak-anak sudah terdengar nyaring.

"Jujur. Lomba ini aneh," Adi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Memang. Tapi lomba-lomba ini dibuat bukan sekedar untuk kesenangan. Ada arti khusus di balik semua lomba di sini," Adi menunjuk ke karung yang digunakan Maya-chan.

"Dulu, saat Indonesia masih dijajah bangsa asing… nenek moyang kami tidak punya uang untuk membeli bahan sandang. Satu-satunya yang terbeli adalah karung goni. Setelah merdeka, rakyat menginjak-injak karung-larung goni sebagai lambang kebebasan. Dibuatlah lomba ini untuk mengenangnya."

Aku bungkam dibuatnya. Telunjuk Adi menunjuk ke tempat lain.

"Dan lomba yang itu. Namanya lomba makan kerupuk. Kehidupan nenek moyang kami sangat melarat hingga makanan paling sederhana, kerupuk, tidak terbeli oleh mereka," wajah pemuda ini tenang. Tapi riak di mata hitam kumbangnya penuh dengan api yang melejit-lejit.

"Lomba-lomba di sini sangat sederhana. Tapi lomba-lomba ini adalah penyerdehanaan kisah pilu di zaman dulu. Agar kami semua, putra-putri bangsa tahu dan siap siaga untuk menjaga kemerdekaan ini."

Adi mengambil napas panjang-panjang. Dengan bahasa Inggris, dia menyebutkan kalimat dengan begitu puitis.

" _Jika saja kemerdekaan belum didapatkan hingga hari ini, aku akan hidup seribu tahun lagi_!"

-XXXOOOXXX-

Hari saat ini sudah menjelang sore ketika kami pulang. Dan tiba-tiba kami disuruh mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi. Katanya untuk mengajakku makan malam.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kami ingin pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Apa Natsu-kun bersedia?" tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Lagi pula waktu masih terlalu cepat jika kami langsung pergi makan malam.

Perjalanan bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Sampai-sampai Maya-chan tertidur. Aku sendiri─sengaja─tertidur. Guncangan dari Adi begitu mengagetkanku dan langsung membuatku terbangun. Aku mabuk darat (sialnya) dan ketika menyadari bahwa mobil masih berjalan, rasa mualku kambuh dan membuat Bibi Rahma panik. Untungnya, untungnya… mobil bisa diparkir dan kami semua sampai tanpa harus menanggung deritaku (jika saja aku muntah, akan sangat memalukan).

Kami sampai di sebuah tempat yang sempat kubaca bernama "Kalibata". Kukira ini adalah lapangan. Tapi tak kusangka rupanya adalah taman makam para pahlawan.

Paman Adit bercakap-cakap dengan petugas di sana. Terlihat jelas mereka telah saling mengenal. Petugas tersebut membawa kami ke deretan makam-makam berwarna hitam dengan sebuah topi prajurit menghias di setiap makam. Lumayan ramai di sana, orang-orang berziarah sembari berdoa.

Kami sampai di sebuah makam. Petugas tersebut memberikan sebuah ember berisi air. Paman Adit menyirami makan tersebut dengan pelan-pelan.

"Ini adalah makam kakeknya Adi dan Maya," bibi Rahma bercerita.

"Beliau seorang pahlawan…." aku takjub mendengarnya.

"Benar. Tapi makam ini tidak ada isinya. Mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan, beliau terakhir kali bertugas pada Agresi Militer Belanda II. Karena itu Mas Adit begitu menanamkan rasa patriotisme kepada anak-anak," Bibi Rahma tersenyum bangga melihat kedua anaknya ikut dengan ayah mereka, memberi hormat kepada sang merah putih.

"Mengapa?" aku benar-benar tak sanggup untuk tidak bertanya.

Bibi Rahma tersenyum lebih lembut.

" _Bangsa yang besar adalah bangsa yang mengenang para pahlawannya._ "

Aku terkesima. Kulihat Paman Adit meneteskan air mata saat kepala beliau yang sudah setengah botak dan memutih itu mendongak ke atas, memandang lekat-lekat bendera pusaka bangsanya.

Terlontar begitu saja kalimat ini dari mulutku.

" _Merah putih-mu indah sekali."_

 **~The End~**

Menulis ceritanya ini bener-bener bikin baper... saya sampai menetes karena teringat dengan cerita ibu saya tentang kakek saya yang juga seorang pejuang :")

Banyak yang menginspirasi untuk pembuatan cerita ini, dari cerita-cerita ibu saya tentang kehidupan kakek saya semasa perang... puisi Aku karya Chairil Anwar yang seketika bikin baper... dan ketika mengenang masa kanak-kanak bermain lomba-lomba tersebut membuat saya merasa sanngat ciut. Rasanya generasi muda ini bener-bener kebangetan, udah dikasih kemerdekaan masih suka ngelunjak :")

Mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi keluarga seperi keluarga Paman Adit ini. Nama-nama OC di sini saya ngasal seratus persen. Jadi maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan nama-nama orang yang benar-benar eksis.

Semoga kemerdekaan negara kita tidak akan pernah direbut lagi (:

Salam hangat,

Nnatsuki


End file.
